1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to robotic tools for mounting an edge connector to a predetermined location on a mother board of the printed circuit board type, and mounting a daughter board of the printed circuit type to the edge connector. More particularly, the invention pertains to an edge connector-daughter board combination wherein the daughter board is inserted in a socket portion of the edge connector at a first angle, and is rotated to a second angle to lock the daughter board to the edge connector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturers of electronic appliances realize significant cost advantages by using automated assembly techniques wherever possible. Electronic appliances frequently include one or more printed circuit boards that must be populated with a variety of electronic components. Programmable manipulators, or robotic arms are employed to pick components from a supply source and accurately place those components on the printed circuit board. An example is given in United Kingdom Patent Application Serial No. 2,131,331 filed May 24, 1983. In that application, leaded components are placed on a printed circuit board for a subsequent soldering operation.
Further cost savings can be realized if additional steps can be performed with the same robotic arm. For example, the edge card connector described and claimed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 727,714, filed Apr. 26, 1985, must receive a daughter board of the printed circuit board type to complete its assembly. This particular type of edge card connector is a "zero force" connector, requiring the daughter board to be inserted therein at a first angle, and rotated to a second angular position to electrically mate the daughter board with the connector.
Robotic arms are relatively expensive in themselves, and often require a host of costly auxiliary systems surrounding their work site, to provide a cost efficient automated operation. A duplication of robotic work stations is therefore avoided, if at all possible. It is common for multi-purpose robotic arms to have quick-change couplings at their working free end. This allows the robotic arm programmable access to a variety of work tools. However, even the quick-change couplings are significantly expensive, and accordingly, any multi-purpose working tools that can be made available to a robotic arm offer significant cost advantages. Also, the real estate surrounding the robotic arm (its working area) is quite valuable, and multifunction tools save space for other robotic operations.